my life as a teenage vampire
by jacoblover108.9
Summary: its about a girl who is a vampire and how she deals with every day life


Chapter one date Epov

I could say that being a vampire is hard but it's not once you get past the whole bloodlust thing it's pretty easy. I go to school I have human friends. By the way my name is Elisabeth I'm 17 and this is the story of my life as a teenage vampire. Now before you ask yes I have a human boyfriend and yes I'm a vegetarian how else would I be able to go to school. If you're wondering yes I do sparkle but not as much as the vampires in the twilight saga I can actually go to school when it's sunny and yes there are were wolves and no they are not our enemy's. I can't eat human food its revolting well to me at least. And before you even think it our males cannot make a human woman pregnant but how ever a human male can make our females pregnant. My mom doesn't know I'm a vampire neither do my friends my boyfriend does though but he won't tell a soul he knows better. There's no such thing as a new born vampire we come out with our head's screwed on straight. Which in my opinion is a good thing because we don't have to leave our families. We do have extra ability's though. I can read minds and control emotions. That drives James crazy because he can't hide much from me since I became a vampire and I can change his attitude which I do quite frequently its fun aggravating him because he can't hurt me. Of course if I'm not careful I can hurt him even kill him neither of which I want to do because I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. Oh James is calling I gotta take this.

"Hello" James say's in a deep husky voice

"Hi Jamie what do you need babe"

"Um do you wanna go to the movies tonight?"

"Sure what movie" I wonder which movie he wants to see tonight we've seen every movie in the theater already

"Um how about new moon"

"ok" hey I haven't seen that movie yet and I've wanted to see that movie since it came out but Jamie wouldn't take me to it I guess he was waiting till tonight when we'd practically be alone in the theater NICE!!!!!!!!! Our first alone date perfect no wonder he didn't want to see it opening night "see you later baby cakes" he hates it when I call him that

"Hey wanna go to dinner after the movie"

"yes sure I'd love to" score our first dinner date without our parents there heaven I'm so glad he finally bought his own car it was so embarrassing having my mom drive us everywhere she would talk about how cute I was as a baby she even brought pictures once they were naked photos of me as a baby god I just wanted to crawl under a rock and die and I sort of got my wish but my mom doesn't and won't ever know that I'm a vampire I might tell my friends one day though. Ok I have got to get ready for my date. Here is what I'm going to wear my only dress its white and baby blue its long it goes past my feet it's got real diamonds sown into it the sleeves are sheer white, oh yeah we are going to the winter formal than our date, any who, and my favorite pair of heels they are white and baby blue too they have diamonds on them too. I bet your wondering how I'm going to do my hair well I'm going to curl it then pin the curls neatly in a pony on the top of my head and I will be wearing a diamond necklace with matching earrings, did I mention my nose is pierced that was my birthday present from James he got his nose pierced at the same time I did so we have matching nose rings. The door bell just rang he's here. I slowly walk down the stairs and he's waiting for me at the bottom he helps me off the stairs and he puts a blue and white rose corsage on my wrist and he gives me a bouquet of red roses. He looks so handsome in his white suit and baby blue tie, one more thing about my dress the bottom comes off and I'm going to take it off before we go to the movie that's why it's my only dress cause its two dresses in one. Ok he's staring at me I think he like how I look I'm going to let my hair down and I'll tell you his reaction. I let my hair down his jaw drops and his eyes bug out oh gross he's drooling

"Um James your drooling babe"

"Oh thanks for telling me" he quickly wipes the drool of his face aww he's really nervous I can tell his hands are shaking he's sweating too poor James oh I love him he's so sweet of course he yells at me when I tell him he's sweet but I say it anyways. I hug James which instantly calms him he smiles at me I smile back

"I love you Jamie" I look at him with big goo goo eyes he returns the look and smiles

"I love you too lizzy" he kisses me I return it "ok lets go baby" he helps me into the car then drives off the the winter formal he holds my hand the whole way I'm so glad my heart doesn't beat or it would have given me away and my face would be so red right now. But I'm sure he knows how much I love him and what he does to me every time he touches me I probably do the same thing to him except his heart gives him away every time and so does his face I love when he blushes it's so cute he hates it when I tell him he's cute and that I love it when he blushes but I do it anyways. We arrive at the dance 20 minutes later he helps me out of the car and into the dance I take the bottom of my skirt off so I can dance I take my heals off too and I dance with James the first song is a slow song I rest my head on his chest he lifts me up and puts my feet on his he wraps his arms around my waist I wrap my arms around his waist he rests his head on the top of my head and spins in slow circles he whispers the words of the song into my ear I sigh happy and I kiss his cheek he smiles back. later that evening after the movie and dinner he takes me home

"Night Jamie love you" i kiss him good night ha kisses me back

"night Liz love you too"


End file.
